The Galactic War
Were you looking for Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War? The Galactic War was a war that took place between Jokermingo0044 and his allies against the TTS universe. Film Adaptation A film project that revolves around the Galactic War is currently in production by Supermariogeek7979. A teaser trailer was uploaded to YouTube on February 12th, 2011, showing several scenes of Earth and the Diarrhea Death Star, with Jokermingo0044 watching the stars from supposedly within the Diarrhea Death Star.﻿ This film is assumed to be cancelled''.'' Timeline ''July 1st, 2009 - ''Construction of The Diarrhea Death Star begins in Hell, beginning of The Galactic War. Completion date unknown. ''' ''August 9th, 2009 - Destruction of Earth by the hands of the Diarrhea Death Star.' September 9th, 2009 - ''Jokermingo0044 reveals himself. ' ''September 21st, 2009 - Domingo's Forces attack The Diarrhea Death Star II, death of Jokermingo, and Diarrhea Death Star II destroyed.' ''Late September 2009 - ''Linux Anna begins plans for world domination, Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition constructed. ''Early October 2009 - ''Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition epically fails and is destroyed. ''October 2nd, 2009 - ''Zombiemingo0088 revealed. ' Diarrhea Death Stars III and IV created.' Mid-October 2009 - ''Domingo's house invaded by Zombiemingo's forces, supposed death of Domingo. ' ''Late October 2009 - Rise of the Tux Clones, Earth 2 invaded by Zombiemingo0088.' ''November 2nd, 2009 - ''Scotty's balls shot off . . . again, construction of The Justin Bieber Sonar Cannon. Early December 2009 - ''Diarrhea Death Star V created, Domingo revealed to be alive. Arsemingo0011 revealed. ' ''Early December 2009 - Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters Destroyed by Arsemingo0011'. ''Early December 2009 - ''Jake TV Office Building destroyed by The Diarrhea Death Star V, The Mutant Penguin Storm returns to the United States. ''Late December 2009 - ''EmerrgencyRanger88 destroys Diarrhea Death Stars III, IV and V, killing Zombiemingo0088 and Arsemingo0011. ''Late December 2009 - ''Diarrhea Soldiers repelled from Earth 2, Domingo's ROFL Marines claim victory. Early January 2010 - ''The (supposed) death of Linux Anna. ' ''Mid March 2010 - Jokermingo and Arsemingo revived destroying the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters labs but destroyed after hate videos being made about them.' March 27, 2010 - ''Radar Overseer Scotty "executed" by Microsoft Sam, replaced by Radar Overseer Alex. ' ''April 16, 2010 - Linux Anna executed by RorytheRetrokid, Tux Clones fight on. Surrender proven to be false.' June 2010 - ''Tux Clones form company, Tux Clones Inc. ' ''July 2011 - Plot revealed by The Supreme AI that aimed to resurrect Jokermingo0044, Devil's Hell Star, Satan, Natural Microsoft Sam, and the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms. ' ''August 1, 2011 ''- The Supreme AI fires a burst of energy at Earth 2 from a hijacked Orbital ROFL Laser, opening a resurrection portal and bringing many evil villains back from the dead, including Devil's Hell Star, Satan, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Jokermingo0044. ''' ''September 10, 2011 - Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike fire IWAY Cookie Photon Torpedoes into the Diarrhea Death Star II's Power Supply and its core which cause the entire station to explode, destroying The Supreme AI and killing Jokermingo0044. Devil's Hell Star and Satan remain alive for now. The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms status are alive and have been recruited by the Soviet Lulz Brigade.' Category:Wars Category:Pages needing Attention